Unwanted Soulmate
by AdriJ254
Summary: Sesshomaru does not like humans, everyone knows this. But in order for Rin to have a normal life in Kaede's Villiage, he must endure their strange ways. While sitting around a campfire, the mortals get tipsy, and things get personal. Not only does Sesshomaru put the pieces together that he has a soulmate, but he also finds out she's one of the things he despises the most - human.


**Hello everyone, I hope you guys are having a good day! This short is apart of a longer story that I'm working on. It's not done yet, so I haven't published it, but I am working on it. I will have to done as soon as I can, especially if you guys enjoy this short. **

**There are a couple things that I wanted to let you know about this story, that way nobody is confused or thinks I'm just messing the story line up. I changed a couple of things about the regular Inuyasha we all know and love. For one, this story takes place in the present day instead of like the '90s or early 2000s. Secondly, this story takes place after Naraku is defeated; but if Kagome was able to stay in the Feudal Era and bounce back and forth from her time to the next, like normally, instead of just getting stuck in the resent day for a while. Finally, Rin stayed with Sesshomaru for years. He has been with her for three, going on four years. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this story because I worked very hard on it. I've thought about writing this FanFic for a long time, and I'm so happy that I was able to. I want to thank my good friend, Sydney for being my beta and looking over everything, even though she doesn't watch Inuyasha. I appreciate her, and cherish her friendship. She's the best :). **

**Anyways, like I said, I hope you guys enjoy everything! I do not own any characters of Inuyasha, but I do own any OC that appears!**

"These s'mores are delicious! Your time period has such interesting foods," Sango licked chocolate off the corner of her mouth as she sat around the campfire with her friends. It was dark, and mostly everyone in Kaede's Village was asleep, or getting ready for bed. Three years had passed since the unlikely band defeated Naraku. The earth seemed at peace and fear had left everyone's thoughts. Things were as normal as they were before Naraku, if not better.

"Are you allergic to nuts? If you're not, you should try some with the almond." Ginger, Kagome's friend, spoke from her spot by the campfire. Sango nodded, then reached past the fire to get a piece of chocolate that held an almond in it.

Ginger watched as Sango ate. Her eyes sparkled with happiness when Sango cooed at the taste. Happy that she made the demon slayer smile, Ginger grabbed another marshmallow to start a new s'more. As she was preparing the tasty treat, she had begun to think on the last couple of months.

It was completely inconceivable for the oblivious teen to wind up in Japan's feudal era, within only a few seconds. She was never meant to find out about it. It was all an accident. The life changing event happened when Kagome had invited Ginger over to her house to study for their upcoming English test. While taking a break from their studies, Ginger wanted to see the Bone-Eaters Well. However, when they went in the shrine, things took a turn for the worst.

"_Oh well, it's ok. I'm just happy I have great friends like you Kagome." Ginger smiled at her friend. Kagome stood._

"_Ginger!" Kagome hugged her taller friend happily. Ginger giggled happily and was about to pull away when something was wrapped around them. Kagome looked down to see a tentacle-like object coming out of the well wrapping around the girls. _

"_Kagome…" Ginger said trying not to freak out when they were being pulled suddenly. _

"_Grab the well!" Kagome yelled as they were about to be pulled down the deep glowing hole. The girls grabbed on to the well trying to hold on, but whatever was pulling them was too strong. _

_With a flash of light, the girls were no longer surrounded by the sounds of cars honking and the smell of polluted air; but instead was surrounded by nature. Bright vibrant green trees sway in the wind, the air was soft and crisp. If it wasn't for the beast holding tightly to the girls, they might have enjoyed it._

"_Young priestess, you thought you could get away from me huh?" It was a man's voice that spoke. He had long purple hair and puckered lips. Kagome struggled and glared at the man. Ginger stares in shock at the ugly monster holding her. What the hell was going on?_

"_Who are you?" Kagome demanded. Ginger looked at Kagome, astounded at her bravery to stand up to the creature._

"_And look, another snack to go with you priestess." The octopus demon brought them closer, ignoring Kagome. Ginger huffed and glared with Kagome, as another tentacle came up and cupped her face gently. "What a beauty." He said. Ginger leaned away from him, trying to pull away._

"_Get your slimy tentacles off me." Ginger hissed. The demon laughed._

"_What a mouth, maybe I'll use it before you go in my belly." He laughed evilly. Ginger was appalled but didn't show it as she glared._

"_What have you done with Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. _

"_Inuyasha? Who's Inuyasha?" He asked. _

"_Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" a shout was heard. Suddenly Ginger felt light. She gasped as she realized she and Kagome were falling to the ground. Before she could let the shriek that was ready to make its way out of her throat, the sight of red clouded her vision. Kagome grins at the strange man who held them. He held them with ease as if they weighed nothing. He smirked at Kagome as he landed gracefully._

"_Inuyasha," She grins happily. _

"_Hey Kagome," He puts the girls down. Then turns back to the beast who was recovering. He cracked his claws with a smirk, ready to battle._

"_You'll pay for that half-demon." The Octopus man sneered. _

"_Half demon? What?" Ginger squeaked shocked at this. Kagome bit her lip, then grabbed Ginger's hand. _

"_Come on, let's get out of the way." She states before running into the trees. Ginger gasped, having no choice but to follow her friend. As she ran, she heard Inuyasha say: "Hasn't anyone ever told you to keep your tentacles to yourself?"_

After she spent a couple of days in the past, Ginger was hooked. She loved the fresh air, and the kindness of most people; everything about the time was great. That even included the untalkative demon who sat silently next to her.

Gingers green eyes looked to the side to look at him. He was tall, his face impassive, and his eyes gave nothing away. He was the coolest guy she ever met. He often gave off the impression that he didn't care about most things, but she noticed that when something went down, he was one of the first to be on the scene. It was cute that he tried to hide it though.

Ginger turns to the tranquil demon with a fresh s'more in her hand. She sat up taller, then watched him. She smiled, before she spoke in a gentle tone.

"Want to try some Sesshomaru?" He turned when she asked him. She grinned up at him, perking up more as if trying to persuade him. He looked at the s'more, then at her.

"No." He turned away. She deflated as she clicked her tongue her tongue.

"Why?" she asked as the imp next to the young Lord squeaked.

"You are always so disrespectful to Lord Sesshomaru!" His little green arms waving around as his beak moved. He opened his mouth to say more but was instantly shut down by the silver haired demon.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru looked at the little green imp who visibly shrank under the piercing gaze of his Lord.

~000~

The fire crackled as the group of young adults chatted. However, Sesshomaru sighed softly. He could care less about their conversation. If he was being honest with himself, he was only present because Ginger invited him and Jaken.

He met Ginger a couple months ago, and had grown used to her informal way of talking to him. He was used to her smart comments, her weird present day clothing, her rambling and fierce attitude. He always appeared in Kaede's village to visit Rin when she was here. It was a mere coincidence, he had convinced himself of it. Although, when Ginger's spirit made its way through the strange well, her scent overwhelmed his senses. No matter where he was in the country, he always knew when she crossed over.

Her scent was one of the reasons the girl wasn't dead yet. If she didn't smell delicious, he probably would have killed her the first time she spoke to him in such a disrespectful manner. She was a human after all. Her life held no meaning to him…although he did look forward to her talks at times. They weren't childish ones, like Rins; although he did like Rin talking to him as well. Gingers talks were more about her life, her worries, her passions,and what she wanted to do in her short life time. He found her interesting, and intriguing.

She wasn't bad to look at either, for a human that is. His amber eyes moved to his left to look at the girl as she laughed at something his idiot brother said; she then sat up and starts the process of making another s'more. She was wearing black shorts, that he found to be too short, black shoes and a pink long sleeved shirt. While he thought modern day clothing was strange, he admitted that the pink complimented her caramel toned skin nicely. She told him that she was mixed with Japanese and African American- which explained why her skin was so sun kissed. He thought her complexion made her look pretty. He thought it went nicely with her big green eyes and auburn toned hair. It was extremely curly and was usually kept in a giant poof on top of her head. She also had bangs that covered her forehead. Her lips were full, and her nose was covered with freckles.

She turned to him again, and smiled brightly. The smile always took him off guard. It was like she did it just for him. Her smile was so friendly, so caring, and so beautiful. She was definitely different than other humans.

"Please, just take a bite," she tried again. This time she held it up closer to his mouth. He simply looked away from her again.

"I don't eat human food," he stated. He needed to get control of himself. She was just a human. Nothing more, nothing less. Whether or not her very being makes his inner dog howl.

He hears her sigh again.

"Dogs aren't supposed to eat chocolate anyway, so I guess I'll let you have this one." She says as Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha take a big bite of a s'more. His face was comical as he paused. Kagome swallowed hers.

"You should be ok Inuyasha," She pats his back, wryly. Inuyasha looked at his mortal girlfriend as he swallowed. Sesshomaru scowled on the inside, his face on the outside impassive as always. He thought they were disgusting. But, he was used to it, and he didn't comment on it; for Rins sake. If he wanted Rin to have a normal human life, he'd have to get used to humans as well; even if he didn't approve.

Sesshomaru's ears perked suddenly as he heard a noise. To his right, Jaken, his loyal servant and follower, decided to sit instead of stand. Ginger looked when she heard the sound as well. The imp sighed softly, probably bored. Sesshomaru assumed Ginger picked up on it because she suddenly spoke gently to the small demon.

"Would you like some Jaken?" She asked. Jaken perked, happy to be addressed. He was soon on his feet, holding the staff of two heads close.

"Sure!" He said walking to her. She broke off a smaller piece, mindful of his size, and gave it to him. Sesshomaru decided she was too nice. Then watched in slight amusement as Jaken cooed after biting the sweet treat.

"Master, this s'more is amazing!" The imp looked at Sesshomaru. The Lord flipped his silver hair in response.

"So, Lord Sesshomaru," The voice of Sesshomaru least favorite human, spoke up. Was it already time for yet another interrogation? Sesshomaru wondered as the other male continued to speak. "If you don't eat human food, what do you eat?" The amber eyes moved up to look at Miroku. He had watched the Monk and the Demon Slayer marry, and have children. They had at least 3 offspring, and at the moment, trying for more. At least he assumed by the sounds he heard at night, that he hoped Rin didn't hear. Not surprisingly, the children were annoying, and always tried to climb on his Mokomoko. He learned to stay away from them when he was in town to avoid the slaughter of a child.

"Why do you care monk?" He was bored with the conversation that hadn't really started.

"I hear that some demons eat lower class demons or even humans. But Inuyasha is able to eat whatever he wishes, same as Shippo, even Jaken; so why don't you? I'm just curious, you never eat with us", he stated. Sesshomaru rolls his eyes. Did the Monk think he would scoop so low as to ingesting a human? He was a highly ranked, well respected, and feared demon! It pissed him off.

"Monk, you speak as if you ever invite the Lord to eat with you! The only time the Lord is invited to eat with you is when Kagome or Ginger asks! But to answer your question, the Lord only eats the finest Demon food. It's too potent for humans to even put in their mouths." Jaken barked, his 2 foot body stood tall as he spoke loudly. The Monk frowned as if he was the one to be offended; the nerve.

"It's hard to trust someone after almost being killed countless of times. Especially with children around." Miroku mumbled. Sesshomaru had enough.

"If I wanted you dead, you would be Monk," He spoke. "As for your offspring, I could care less about them." Miroku narrowed his eyes at the demons statement. The carefree air, became tense as the two males glared at one another. If the Monk continued, he would be dead. He was the top dog here, not some silly priest.

"Ok," Ginger clapped her hands. Sesshomaru looked at her when she made the sharp noise.

What the hell did she clap for? He thought.

"So, my favorite food is peanut butter, and I was thinking I could make you guys some peanut butter cookies and bring it next time I come. Kagome, what do you think?" She looked at her friend, trying to lighten the mood again. Sesshomaru huffed, before leaning back against the log Ginger sat on, closing his eyes. He should kill the Monk for his ignorance, and soon.

~000~

After a while of talking, the group decided to drink some of the sake Miroku bought. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru watched as the humans got more tipsy with each swallow. Sesshomaru found amusement in Kagome as she slurred some of her words when she tried to speak.

Miroku took a shot and made a face.

"You know, I can't believe I'm married," He spoke, Sango gave him a look. He held his hands up. "Nothing against you my love, it's just, I never thought this would be my life. I thought Naraku would always be around, and I would spend the rest of my days trying to defeat him. Not married to one of the most beautiful women I've ever met, and having three great kids," He recovered smoothly. Sango smiled as she leaned on her husband. Inuyasha sipped his sake from his cup, as he laid on his side. His eyes closed when his ears twitched before he spoke.

"I'm surprised there aren't other little Miroku's running around anywhere. You used to ask every woman to have your child," Kagome giggled softly. As Miroku looked thoughtful.

"Well, honestly, I never went that far with a woman. I just went as far as I could," He said.

"I've only kissed a man before you," Sango spoke up.

"Really?" Miroku looked shocked. Sesshomaru watched the couple, then looked to his left as his name was called.

"Hmm, Sesshomaru," Ginger looked at the male. He looked at her glassy eyes. "Have you ever kissed a woman?" He was shocked at the question, but his face remained impassive as he replied.

"No," He regretted answering the teen because suddenly all eyes were on him.

"Whoa, you've never been kissed?" Miroku spoke loudly. Sesshomaru sighed he was getting annoyed. Why did they care?

"I have been kissed by a female dog demon before. I have never gone out of my way to kiss any one though. It is a waste of my time." His audience got quiet, but then started up again with more questions.

Damn it.

"So...are you like, a virgin?" Miroku asked shocked. Kagome threw a rock at Miroku. Sesshomaru simply sighed at the question.

"You don't just ask people that Miroku!" Kagome blushed brightly.

"Yeah," Sango looked shocked at her husband. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. Maybe if he answered his question they would leave him be.

"I do not partake in senseless acts like that. My focus is on being the strongest demon I can be. Not fooling around with random women." he stated. "I do not have time," Miroku hummed at his way of thinking.

"Well, do you ever want to fall in love?" Kagome asked. Why do they care? He asked himself again.

"I do not care. If I don't find a mate by myself, then my mother with arrange for me to find a mate. We will wed, then I will have an heir." He simply states. Ginger frowned.

"That's it?" She asked. Sesshomaru raised a brow at the girl. His amber eyes looked her over. She looked confused. He stayed silent, waiting for her to continue."Well, I just expected more. I mean, look at you," she sits up more, motioning towards him. "You're gorgeous!" She said, then blushed brightly. Sesshomaru blinked.

She thought he was gorgeous?

"W-What I mean is, you look like a creature of romance. You and Inuyahsa both are," She looked at the half demon, who was watching her with interest. "You're so graceful, so majestic, so beautiful; and you're telling me that no romance, no courting, or even wooing goes into finding you a mate?"

"Well, if I find a mate on my own, of course. As much as some may think, I don't force myself upon women," Sesshomaru stated, he looked at Miroku,then back at the girl.

"Demon courting is much different from human courting. The process is more complex and requires more effort than what mere humans do." Jaken spoke up, standing proud as he started his lecture. For once, Sesshomaru was glad. He did not want to go into much detail about the topic himself. "For one, if Lord Sesshomaru does find a potential mate, he must prove his strength, his courage, and his prosperity. If the female does not see him fit, then he must leave her be. It's not like the human world, where the male can just continue to pester the female."

"But Sesshomaru is amazing, what female would turn him down?" Ginger asked.

She thought he was amazing? The Lord sipped his sake.

"I would agree, but in becoming a top tier demon, Lord Sesshomaru has made many enemies; he could get turned down just from that." Jaken responses.

"I assume in an arranged marriage, both parties don't really have a choice." Miroku states.

"Correct," Jaken nodded, happy that everyone was actually listening to him for once. "But, everything would be simpler if my Lord just found his soulmate,"

"Soulmate? Those are real too?" Ginger said. Sesshomaru frowned. What has she learned in her time?

"Yes," Sesshomaru states. "My father told me that soulmates are binded. Once they find each other, they will instantly know. Their scent will be recognized because it will be something that the other is drawn too…" He states, then looks at Ginger realizing what he said as he spoke. He looked her over, as if viewing her for the first time. He tensed.

No.

"Oh, so, the two would have to be the same species?"

"Not nessicailarly. For example, The Great InuTaisho, my Lord's father, and Inuyasha's human mother, Izayoi,"Jaken spoke. "The Great InuTaisho once said that she was his soulmate. Of course, a human wouldn't be able to tell because their noses aren't as strong; but a demon would." Jaken said as Sesshomaru took a sip of his sake. His mind racing.

Ginger was the first being, the first female, the first human, he'd ever felt some sort of attraction for. Not to mention her scent was the most desirable thing to ever grace his nostrils. He couldn't get enough of it. He cursed at himself.

No. Father, no. Not her. Not a human. She's not even from this time!

"So the demon would have to pursue the human?" Ginger questioned.

"Well, if the demon desired humans; most lower class demons don't mind. Demons of higher rank, like Lord Sesshomaru's, however," Jaken stood with pride. "Full blooded demons, will full power. They like to keep their lineage pure blooded. Well, on the exception of Inuyasha," Jaken gave the half demon a look. In return, a rock was thrown at him, making him yelp falling back.

"Shuddup. I'm just as strong as some pure blooded demon," Inuyasha spat. Jaken let out a big huff, crossing his arms as Ginger looked at the young Lord. He was looking at the sake, deep in thought.

"So, Sesshomaru," she pokes him. He looked at her in shock. Her touch even made him ignite.

No.

"You wouldn't try to, I dunno," She blushed as if she was asking a crude question. She shrugged her shoulders. "Court a human?" She looked up at him, he saw all the hope in her eyes.

Never in the hundreds of years he had lived, did he expect this to happen to him. He, Lord Sesshomaru, son of the Great Dog Demon; to be flustered over a girl. A human at that.

He needed to end this now.

"No." He stood as he spoke. He then turned to walk away. He needed to leave and get away from this village; away from HER. He was disgusted with himself. As he prepared the leave, a hand grabbed his sleeve. He didn't even hear her get up. She was disarming him.

"Did I offend you?" Ginger asked. He stayed silent, his back turned to her.

Leave me be. He thought to himself, hoping his silence would make her leave. It worked, but made his insides hurt. What was happening to him?

"...ok, good night Sesshomaru," She whispered, despair clear in her voice.

~000~

He didn't turn to face her. He didn't turn to see the clear hurt on her face. He said no. Not directly to her, but to the idea of her. He was the only male she had trusted; and he turned her down. She let his sleeve go and looked down. After all the abuse she endured in her past. All the things that made her fear human males, she finally had it; her first crush. Then it was gone, just like that. Crushed, pushed out of sight, seeming like it was never going to return. Then she heard him speak, ever so softly.

"Goodnight, Ginger," He stated softly, making her look up. He looked back at her slightly. His amber eyes burned into her green ones, with unknown emotions; then he was gone. As if he just evaporated.

Something stayed though. That unknown emotion in his eyes; it made her heart flutter, made the crush she had for him rush back like a hurricane. Her emotions lit up as a smile crept up her face. She couldn't wait for the next time she saw her Lord Sesshomaru.

**What did you guys think? I hope everyone enjoyed Ginger! If you want to see a picture of her, she's on my drawing Instagram at adri_made1. I also have the cover art, that is the thumbnail for this short, on that page as well. You guys should go check it out, I want to draw more of Ginger and Sesshomaru.**

**If you want to see anything else of mine, you can always check out my YouTube channel, JustAdrianna1, or even my Twitter, JustAdrianna1. **

**Like I said, I hope you guys enjoyed this short! If you did, please leave a review and tell me what you thought of it! I really enjoy reading reviews and thoughts!**

**Until next time,**

**Adri \\(^_^)/**


End file.
